This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The prevalence of asthma has been on the rise since the early 1980's. Multiple causes of this rise, including environmental changes, increased exposure to indoor allergens, and inappropriate overuse of newer medications have been examined. Newer theories question a possible link between asthma and inactivity. Recent literature implicates sedentary lifestyle as a major contributor to the increase in asthma. This study seeks to better delineate the positive impact of regular exercise on asthma frequency and severity.